<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[PODFIC] Damaged, by lyricwritesprose by Thimblerig</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22358056">[PODFIC] Damaged, by lyricwritesprose</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thimblerig/pseuds/Thimblerig'>Thimblerig</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aziraphale Angst (Good Omens), Aziraphale goes into the uncanny valley sometimes, Aziraphale is psychologically messed up, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, does this count as psychological hurt/comfort?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:22:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22358056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thimblerig/pseuds/Thimblerig</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Madame Tracy helps people. When she visits the bookshop after Armageddon, though, she finds a person who wants to convince her that he doesn't need help. In fact, he seems to be doing his best to convince her that he isn't a person.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>(mentioned) Madame Tracy/Sergeant Shadwell, Aziraphale &amp; Madame Tracy (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Good Omens Podfics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[PODFIC] Damaged, by lyricwritesprose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyricwritesprose/gifts">lyricwritesprose</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22325554">Damaged</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyricwritesprose/pseuds/lyricwritesprose">lyricwritesprose</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This podfic uses pan effect to distinguish footnotes, and is best listened to in stereo.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>Tracy wasn’t psychic.  In her own head, if nowhere else, she was very firm on this point.  She was a decent enough cold reader, and people wanted to believe what they wanted to believe, and that was the end of it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So she wasn’t sensing anything from the closed shop.  That would be ridiculous.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tracy had come to deliver invitations to her housewarming party, and see if invitations to her wedding (when and if she managed to get the man to propose) would be remotely welcome.  Mr. Shadwell<a id="return1" name="return1"></a> had his address.  Tracy had very complicated feelings about him, but on the whole she thought that saving the world should bring people together.  She had gone into Soho, and looked for the bookshop, and found it closed, with the blinds drawn.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And it was purely her imagination that the shop was radiating a sort of dull misery, because shops didn’t do that and even if they did, she wouldn’t be able to sense it...</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Click <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/19aKL4rajmg6KS7Ull_80IyLVhEX0TxRH/view?usp=drivesdk">here</a> to stream or download :-) </p>
<hr/>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Programs Used: Audio Evolution (Mobile); Logopit Plus; Music Editor;</p><p>Cover Image: Production still</p><p>Music/FX:</p><p>“Old Phone_01.flac” by shandonsound https://freesound.org/people/shandonsound/sounds/267199/ (CC0)<br/>“boiling water” by cupido-1 - https://freesound.org/people/cupido-1/sounds/433538/ (CC0)<br/>“tea_kettle_whistle” by Hubba.Bubba - https://freesound.org/people/Hubba.Bubba/sounds/89436/ (CC Sampling+ 1.0)<br/>“ClockTickSound_01” by  - https://freesound.org/people/abyeditsound/sounds/450509/ (CC0)<br/>“arguing_birds.wav” by hafdisgitar - https://freesound.org/people/hafdisgitar/sounds/116803/ (CC0)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>